Lovesick
by Passhion
Summary: Lemony goodness from the story "Lovesick  Sesshomaru Story ." You can find the other chapters for this story on Quizilla.
1. Chapter 15

**Recap: **Soon, he was fully undressed and he stepped into the hot spring. You excitedly stared at his naked backside because he wasn't facing you. He slightly turned to you giving you a serious "You'd better get in here right now or else" look. He looked so perfect, basking in the moon's gleaming light. The sight of him made you melt inside and your heart beat began rising. You couldn't refuse his request though so you began to undress.

**Story start: **You carefully stepped into the hot spring. The warm water immediately relaxed you. It didn't last long because you tensed up when you felt Sesshomaru behind you.

"Relax." He whispered in your ear. His breath tickled you slightly. You gasped as you felt Sesshomaru roughly grab you by the shoulders and turn you around to face him. He quickly pressed himself against you, causing his manhood to rub against your thigh. You blushed as he began kissing every inch of your neck. You enjoyed his kisses as you moved your head a bit so more flesh on your neck was exposed to him. It didn't even take a second for him to kiss more and suck on your neck which earned a loud moan from you when he found your sensitive spot. You felt him smirk on your neck as you moaned more when he concentrated on that spot. You gasped in surprise as you felt Sesshomaru suddenly stop and take you out of the hot spring. He laid you down on the ground with him on top of you. Sesshomaru didn't waste any more time as he pressed his lips against yours in a forceful yet some how compassionate manner. He didn't even ask for permission but still managed to slip his tongue into your mouth. You didn't mind though as both of you battled each other's tongue for dominance. It didn't take long for him to win as you both pulled away for the first time for oxygen. He didn't need as much air as you as he took your lips in another hard kiss. You moaned into his kiss as Sesshomaru gently squeezed your left breast. He moved away from your lips and then lowered his head to your neglected right breast. Your nipple was already hard but he blew on it anyways, sending goose bumps throughout your whole body. After, he began to lick and kiss your breast, not leaving the other one unattended to by caressing it. You arched your back as Sesshomaru began kissing you on your stomach but proceeding to go lower and lower to your intimate spot. He stopped before he got to it and lifted his head up to look at you. You whimpered and gave him a disappointed face because he had paused. It only made him smirk at you. He went back up to your face and kissed you while you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his face away from yours and replaced it with his fingers to your mouth. You opened your mouth and greedily started to suck on two of his fingers, his sharp nails lightly grazing your gums. Soon, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers away from your mouth, satisfied at their wetness. He ever so slowly moved to your womanhood again, tracing your opening teasingly. You squirmed faintly as you felt him finally stick one of his fingers into you. He moved his finger inside of you, pleasing you madly. He stuck the second finger into you and began pulling them in and out. You felt yourself almost ready to explode until Sesshomaru evilly removed his fingers from you completely. You groaned at him, expressing your unhappiness when his face appeared in front of yours. Sesshomaru looked at you with a sly smirk. He really liked messing around with you.

"I'm not done with you yet." Before you knew it, Sesshomaru pushed your legs apart. You felt his breath against your warmth, exciting you to no end. Without warning, Sesshomaru plunged his tongue into you. He skillfully began to pleasure you with his tongue, sticking it as far as he could into you. You began to scratch your nails against the ground in delight. You couldn't handle it any longer so you moaned as you released some of your sweet juices. You felt Sesshomaru hungrily clean you up with his tongue, savoring your taste in his mouth. He came back up to you and kissed you, craving your mouth. You tasted yourself on his lips but didn't care. He pulled away from you and positioned himself in between your legs. You could feel his erection at the tip of your entrance. You winced thinking about his size and if you could handle him. Sesshomaru sensed your tension and kissed you lustfully as a distraction as he entered in you. You groaned in pain, not used to this kind of penetration. Surprisingly, he let you adjust to his size instead of continuing without a care. As soon as he felt your were ready, he began thrusting faster and harder into you.

"Say you want me!" You heard Sesshomau demand with another repeated thrust.

You wrapped your legs around his waist wanting him deeper in you as you shouted, "I want you!" It encouraged Sesshomaru to pump into you harder which drove your insane. You dug your nails deep into his back, pushing him even more into you with pure bliss.

"Scream my name!" Sesshomaru commanded with a grunt as he felt you close to your edge.

He pushed in and out of you a few more times and you came while screaming, "Sesshomarrruuuu!" Your shout for him made him come too as he sunk his fangs into your neck, causing a bit of blood to drip down, while he shot his hot seed into you after a couple of more thrusts. He collapsed on top of you while licking away your blood, your thin coats of sweat now mixing with each other's. Sesshomaru took your lips in one last kiss of the night, the sweetest kiss yet, and rolled off of you. You watched as he lay next to you, his chest slowly moving up and down with ragged breaths like you. He turned his head to look at you, noticing you watching him. By now, you were extremely tired. Your eyes were very droopy, almost practically closed. But before letting yourself fall into a content slumber, you uttered a few words to Sesshomaru, his arms now around your waist.

"Sesshomaru…" You started and then paused as you saw Sesshomaru's undeniable beautiful pools of golden eyes staring deeply at you. "I love you…" You didn't even get to see his reaction as you said those few but meaningful and moving words because you fell asleep but not before taking one last look at the dark milky sky. The stars seemed to be twinkling and dancing as the moon's light shimmered right on you and Sesshomaru as if saying "Goodnight."

**Sesshomaru's POV: **It was the biggest shock in your life when you heard those words come from Kazumi's mouth, but not as big of a shock until you heard yourself say, "I love you too." Had you, the powerful Lord of the Western Lands, really just confess that you loved a woman? No, not just any woman, but the woman who was now your mate. You stared at the small holes you made on Kazumi's neck but couldn't help but feel happy and proud. You just still couldn't believe that you actually said I love you though. Before Kazumi, you didn't even understand what those words really meant. You had even thought it was foolish and stupid to love. You never would have thought you would have these feelings for her, but you meant what you said back to her with all your heart. You looked at Kazumi to see her reaction to what you said but she was already asleep and didn't hear you. You sighed, maybe you would tell her those words again when you were more comfortable and had enough courage to say it again. You gave a true and sincere smile; you never even smiled before either. Kazumi made you do crazy things, maybe love was crazy. But what made you smile was what you saw on Kazumi's forehead. The half heart that was there was no longer half but completely whole. You softly pressed a finger to it, not waking Kazumi up. _I guess I'm her true love and mate now… _You quickly and quietly put Kazumi's and your clothes back on and took her back to your castle. You laid her sleeping form next to you on the bed and you fell asleep instantly and peacefully with her in your arms.


	2. Chapter 28

**Recap: **"I didn't get to ask this before and I know you're Sesshomaru's mate and all but…will you bear my children?" Suddenly, you felt him push your back so that you were against his chest and you squealed when you felt his hand squeeze your bottom.

"MIROKU! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Sango AND Inuyasha both shout something along the lines of that.

Before you could really react to any of this, you froze in Miroku's hold when you felt an all too familiar aura lurking somewhere behind you, hidden by the trees and night's darkness.

**Story start: **"Hey Lady Kazumi…are you alright? You don't have to answer my question right away." Miroku sensed the sudden tension coming from you.

"Oh…yeah I'm ok. And that's a definite no to your question, Miroku." You answered as you pushed against Miroku's chest so that you were no longer in his hold. He frowned and everyone just laughed. You looked around the group to see if any of them noticed the same presence you felt. Sango and Inuyasha were calmer now that you were away from Miroku and the rest of them just chatted amongst themselves. You just sat there and tried to pick up the aura again, the person was still behind you in the trees. _Could it really be…? _You stood up acting casually and stretched your arms and at the same time you felt the scent disappear somewhere into the forest. "Hey…I think I'm going to take a quick walk before I go to sleep." You announced and started to leave the camp site. Before you could really get a good distance away from the camp site, Inuyasha caught up to you.

"Hey, Kagome wants me to go with you so you don't get lost or get into trouble." Inuyasha said placing a hand on Tetsusaiga.

You stopped walking and raised your hands up defensively, "No it's ok! You really don't have to go with me. I mean you REALLY don't have to. I won't get lost or get in trouble…" You hoped he was picking up the hint that you didn't want him around but apparently he wasn't…

"Yeahhh but Kagome will get mad at me if I go back without you."

"Well…uhh…" You were trying to think of something to make him leave or you'd never be able to follow that aura you felt. "You have to leave because…I think I'm going to find a spot to take a bath so you can't be there when I do!" You blurted out quickly. Inuyasha lightly blushed.

"Wha-? Ok that's fine but where are your clothes if you're going to bathe?" He asked pointing at your empty hands. You really wished he would just stop asking questions and go away.

"This kimono is still pretty clean…I'm just going to use it again." You say looking down at the black and white kimono the villagers gave you.

"Ehh…I guess I'll see you back at the camp then." You violently nodded in agreement and he jumped onto a high tree branch and left you alone. You sniffed the air and immediately picked up the scent that you have been dying to get to. You ran in that direction and smirked when you arrived at the spot where the scent was strongest. You were standing in front of the waterfall that you used to hide in whenever Sesshomaru sent his soldiers to take women from your village and where you met Sesshomaru for the first time.

"Where are you Sesshomaru? You can hide your scent from the rest of them but you can't fool me." You say staring at the roaring waterfall ahead of you. You stiffened a little when you felt someone's warm breath hit the side of your neck. You turned around and of course saw Sesshomaru standing there. He looked a lot colder than you were used to seeing. "So you came back for me?" You asked looking up into his amber eyes which you missed seeing so much these past days. He narrowed his eyes down at you before he answered.

"Do not think I have come here to get you because I want you back. Rin has been crying incessantly for you. I commanded her to stop crying at once but she still does when she thinks I am not around." His words crushed you inside a bit, you almost felt like crying.

"Don't tell me that Sesshomaru! I know that you didn't just come back here to get me so Rin could be happy! I know YOU want me back…so that you can be happy too!" You practically yelled at him. That may have not been the perfect thing to say because it ended up making Sesshomaru slam you hard against a tree. You looked into his eyes and saw pretty much anger in them even though they weren't red.

"Why would I want someone who can't even stay loyal to their mate back?" Sesshomaru only seemed to pin you harder against the tree and his stare on you got icier.

"Sesshomaru! There was nothing wrong about me saving Inuyasha! He doesn't even really mean anything to me!"

"Then why did you stay around with that half-breed and let yourself be held by that monk?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"What? They're only my friends! If I had any feelings for them then I wouldn't have your mating mark!" You couldn't believe the way Sesshomaru was acting at this point. He growled but didn't say anything for awhile. You thought he was going to release you from beneath him but he only crushed your body tighter with his.

"I will just have to remind you who you belong to then!" Sesshomaru's words scared you by their meaning when he forcefully crashed his lips onto yours. He tried to slip his tongue into your mouth but you didn't let him in. It must have annoyed him because he bit down on your bottom lip, causing it to bleed and make you yelp in pain. He trailed his hand to your bottom and pushed you closer to him so that he could really taste every crevice of your mouth. You tried to pull yourself away from him to breathe but it was to no avail. Without breaking apart, he used his other hand to slip your kimono right off of you. You shivered from the coldness of the air when Sesshomaru finally moved away from your mouth. He stared at your body so hungrily that it frightened you. You tried to pick up the remains of your kimono to cover yourself up but Sesshomaru forced you down on your knees before you could.

"Sesshomaru…" You growled out deadly. You did not like how he was being so rough with you now. He didn't say anything but took all of his clothes off. You were basically kneeling down with his large and hard member in your face. You turned your head away but Sesshomaru only pulled on your hair back harshly making you cry out.

"Open!" He commanded as you felt his tug on your hair get worse. You slowly opened your mouth and Sesshomaru plunged his manhood in. You were choking on his length because he made you take in all that you could of him. Soon, he began jerking your head in whatever way that pleased him. You heard him grunt as he kept pumping himself into your mouth. You began to tear up a little. You knew he was close to his release as his soft moans became louder. You felt him stop pumping as he shot his liquid straight into your mouth. "Swallow." Sesshomaru commanded as he bent down to your face. You did as he told you and all you wanted to do was fall to the ground after he let go of your hair but you didn't get to. He pushed you down onto your back and straddled your hips. He attacked your neck with quick kisses at first but then he started nipping and sucking. Sesshomaru was amused that wherever he left small bite and dark marks on your neck, your healing powers would heal them. You felt Sesshomaru smirk against your neck as he reached your tender mating mark. He licked over it several times sending waves of pleasure up and down your body. Your mind was telling you that you guys shouldn't be doing this right now since it was really not the appropriate time or place, someone could see you guys, but Sesshomaru was making it so hard for you to resist. You have practically been yearning for his touch for a few days, which seemed like forever to you.

"Sessho-maru…we shouldn't be doing this now…" You managed to breathe out, but your heavy and unsure tone of voice said the opposite.

"Kazumi, I will have you tonight whether you want it or not and by the sound of it…you want this." That was all you heard him say in that husky and sexy but serious voice as he only glanced at you for a second. You knew at this point that whatever protests you would make about this, he would only ignore and continue on what he wanted to do with you. You didn't want to look eager for this so you held back a loud moan when Sesshomaru kissed down your neck and took your nipple in his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue, biting on your breast lightly while simultaneously massaging the other breast. He switched and did the same thing, sucking your sensitive nipple and flicking his tongue over it. That was enough to get you to finally moan without any hesitation. Without wasting any time, Sesshomaru went down to your legs and spread them. "You're so wet already." Sesshomaru smirked down at you. You blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Just get on with it before I decide to make this hard for you!" You barked and then clawed at the ground, waiting for whatever pleasure Sesshomaru was about to bring you.

"I told you you wanted this." Suddenly, you felt Sesshomaru stick his finger into you. You gasped in pain at the sudden intrusion. He didn't wait long before he stuck a second finger in and made his fingers move in a scissoring motion. By now, all you could feel was a pleasurable sensation build inside of you. You felt your pleasure increase tenfold as he replaced his fingers with his highly skilled tongue. You squirmed as you felt yourself get a lot wetter and hotter. Soon, the bliss was too much for you to handle and you released your fluid while letting out a long moan. You were panting heavily as you felt Sesshomaru give you a quick clean as he tasted your juices. And of course Sesshomaru was not even close to being done with you yet. He grabbed your already tired body and forced you on all fours. You felt him lean down behind you and kiss the side of your neck as he moved your hair out of the way so he could get at your mating mark again. After he had sent pleasure waves through your body again, he gave feathery kisses down the spine of your back. Your heartbeat went faster as you felt his erection at your backside entrance. You were scared and nervous because Sesshomaru has never taken you in this position before. You also could have sworn you heard a noise come from behind some trees but maybe you were imagining things because you were so focused on you and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru obviously felt your uneasiness.

"Calm down, Kazumi…or it'll hurt even more." Sesshomaru's voice was rugged and low but full of lust. Before you could even reply to him or react, you felt him penetrate your back entrance with extreme force. You would have toppled over but Sesshomaru was quick and held you up with your hips. You felt him claw your sides when he rammed himself deep within you. At first it was so much pain, making you groan unhappily but soon you were feeling the same intense pure pleasure Sesshomaru must be feeling. All this time, he did not slow down to wait for you to adjust but kept on going on his fast pace. You heard him moan and grunt, turning you on as he rode you with such desire and passion. Your moans and loud happy noises mixed together. You were sure you two could be heard throughout the whole forest. Not once did he slow down but increase his speed as you felt yourself coming over the edge. You heard him moan your name in your ear and that was enough to get you to release again. You really felt like falling over now, but Sesshomaru was not done yet so he repeatedly pumped into your bottom half. He still moved your hips to meet his thrusts but it wasn't long before you felt him reach his climax as well. He slowly moved out of you and you both dropped to the ground in exhaustion. You were surprised when he propped himself up in a matter of what seemed like seconds and flipped you onto your back again.

"Sesshomaru…" You were barely able to say through all your deep and quickened breaths.

"One more, Kazumi." He answered through his own rigid breaths. You didn't say anything because you were fine with whatever last satisfaction Sesshomaru needed. Right now, he hand you in the palm of his hands. You felt him position himself between your legs. You took in a deep breath as he thrust his swelling member into you. You groaned in delight every time he hit your delicate spot. He hit that spot repeatedly, wanting to give you that ultimate feeling again. It felt so good; he was pumping into you so hard you began to see stars. You clawed your nails into his back and wrapped your legs around his waist. You heard him moan your name as you did this. You didn't realize it but all this time you were moaning his name too.

The pleasure was building up so fast that you came, unable to control yourself but not before you called out, "SESSHOMARUUUU!" It didn't seem like Sesshomaru could control himself either as he kept going in and out of you wildly with what seemed like demonic speed.

You felt like Sesshomaru was never going to stop until you heard him yell out your name, "Kazumiiii!" You felt his hot seed shoot into you and he pulled out of you and you both lied down next to each other. You could feel both your left over juices and sweat mixed together. You were so tired that your eyes were fluttering violently to try and stay awake. You and Sesshomaru were breathing uncontrollably and rapidly. Sesshomaru turned to you and sweetly kissed you on the lips, you kissed him back lovingly.

"Sleep." Sesshomaru muttered. This time, you listened to what he said because you didn't have any energy to do anything anyways. You fell asleep but not before you felt Sesshomaru hold you close to him affectionately, his warmth comforting you in every way. But what Sesshomaru knew that you didn't, was that someone had been watching some of the love making you and Sesshomaru just did...


End file.
